After Cam
by silverwings.vs.the.world
Summary: Epilogue to The Probability Of Miracles After Cam dies, Asher finds himself looking around her room. What does he find? My first fic R&R please!


**So this is my first fic so R&R pleeeaaase! This was a class assignment and I though I'd post it as a my first fic...**

**and anywhoo...oh WAIT! I need the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Probability of Miracles or any on the characters!**

**And now we can start the story!**

ASHER

A week after Cam left us, to wherever she believed she would end up, we held a funeral for her. It was small and simple, only close family and friends. Alicia, Perry, Nana, Sunny, Elaine, and even James Madison, the mule came. It was held on the beach, and in the end we decided to send her out it the ocean. She wouldn't want to be stuck six feet under the ground with nothing to do. She wanted to travel the world.

The day after Cam passed, I went through this phase of anger. How could she leave me? She knew how much it would kill me after my parents' death. I had no one. All my thoughts were traveling through my head in the heat of hurt and anger. I walked down the beach throwing anything I saw into the ocean, until I finally came to my senses, and realized that she didn't want to leave me or her family and friends. She even warned me this would happen, but I didn't care because I loved-love- her. And, even though I lost her I don't regret falling for her because it was all worth it.

Her mom, Alicia, sister, Perry, and Nana all seemed to take it just as bad as me, but they all handled it in different ways. Perry stopped hanging out with her friends and stayed at Avalon, sleeping for the majority of the day, and not even bothering to change out of her pink pajamas. She didn't talk much anymore either; she only spoke when she was with Alicia, Izanagi, Nana, or me.

Alicia seemed to let all her emotion out through her work. She would spend all day and most of the evening holding hula classes, expressing her feelings through the dances. And, when she wasn't teaching a class, she was cleaning or gardening, or doing anything but sitting still. Nana seemed to be handling it the same way as her daughter, Alicia. She would spend much of the day knitting, talking on the phone- doing anything to prevent her mind from wandering. All in all, life for us turned from happy to somber in one day.

We finally started to accept reality and return to "normal" about a day before the funeral. Cam wouldn't have wanted us to be sulking over her; in fact, I'm sure she would be expecting us to be happier without her. I'm sure she was at least a little happy about being able to be with her dad. That was the great thing about her. She was never looking for a pity party; quite the opposite actually. She was always looking for ways to be accepted as a "normal" teenager, and not some girl who has cancer.

On the day of the funeral, I was going through her room, looking for something to send off to sea with her. While I was going through a shoe box that was underneath her bed, I found a piece of folded paper with Cam's handwriting spelling out my name. It was written in her "cancer handwriting," which she described as "faint and a falling down mess." I shoved it in my pocket, ignoring my itch to read what it said as I only had a few minutes to get something to send off with her. I finally found her copy of "The Sound of Music," one of her favorite movies.

After the funeral Perry, Nana, Alicia, and Izanagi all went to the Lobster Pound for lunch. They invited me to go, but I declined, wanting to let their family be together. I walked down the beach once again, wanting to be closer to Cam. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and continued walking when I felt something poke against my hand. I pulled out the square piece of paper I had found under Cam's bed. I sat down with the tide just brushing my feet, and unfolded the paper.

ASHER'S FLAMINGO LIST BY CAMPBELL MARIA COOPER:

*Leave promise

*Go to college on football scholarship

*Travel the world

*Fall in love again

*Never forget me

Now, Asher, if you are reading this it means I am dead, or you were snooping around my room without my consent...but it's probably because I'm dead. You never got to make one of these, so I made one for you. I hope you succeed at finishing these, or at least try. And, I want you to know that you shouldn't stay hung up on me forever, just for a little bit ;), okay? And, I also want to thank you for making me realize that there is such a thing as romantic love. Thanks again.

You were my first love, and I'll love you forever.

Sincerely,

Campbell Maria Cooper XOXOXO

Folded with the paper was a picture of her and I in Disney World with our "honey-mooning" Mickey Mouse ears on. My arm was around her shoulders, and hers was around my waist. I didn't realize I was crying until a single tear fell onto the picture in my hands. I quickly wiped them away. I love you too, I thought to myself, and silently vowed that I would complete everything on this list for Cam, though I know for a fact that I will not be able to fall in love again, for a long, long time. Just then a lobster washed up by my feet. I picked it up, getting ready to set it free, back into the ocean when I noticed it had a band around it's claw. On the band were the words: FREEDOM. It was Homer. I smiled to myself, unable to keep the thought that this was Cam's way of saying that she heard my silent vow. It was as if she were saying: Everything's going to be all right.


End file.
